Be my teddy bear, Please?
by Ivory Night
Summary: It's not right to take away a seven year olds teddy bear and believe you won't have to face consequences...
1. Chapter 1

**Be my teddy bear, please?**

* * *

It's been a while hasn't it? And if anyone cares I'm working on another Jessica and Aubrey fic.

* * *

_Awww…The ever-lasting sweetness of the dream world, in which all are fantasies can come alive in our little heads…That is of course if we can fall asleep…_

It had been five months since Cammy Millfarm had moved to the outskirts of Ramsa, since her doting parents believed the peaceful suburban life would let

their seven year old daughter bloom into a much more healthier and peaceful person. Sadly for them they where greatly mistaken, for you see ever since

Cammy moved to Ramsa she had great difficulty sleeping. Her eyes would not even close because thoughts and memories she encountered during the day

plagued her thoughts at night…well also she had lost her teddy bear, a.k.k, her best friend, by the name of Mr. Higgins…but that's not important, right now

anyway. You see Cammy was special, in a weird kind of way, because she saw things no one ever noticed. Like the man next door who had wild parties and

liked the colors black and white so much, and the blond lady at the coffee place her mommy went to, who looked like a tiger and especially the lady who sat

on the branches of trees and played on what her daddy called a laptop. And so you see it was the people she encountered that made her think so much and

she wouldn't have minded so had there been someone she could talk to about them…oh lets say maybe a Mr. Higgins? (Ok seriously enough with the

bear he's coming up ok?)

And it was after this author gave her intro that little Cammy decided to ask her mommy and daddy where Mr. Higgins was and if he were happy, for if he was

truly gone she would have to find herself his substitute. A new person to talk to and share secrets with, and to keep guard as she took cookies from the cookie

jar, a friend.

* * *

_So what's better blood or chocolate?_

**Hehehehe please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay thanks to my first reviewer!**

* * *

It was dark and cold. Never had he felt so cold and alone. There seemed to be no justice in the world, he thought as he looked at his surrounding, while wild 

blooms of black roses perfumed the air. It seemed like he was sitting by the entrance gate to the most sinister of towns. As the soft cool wind blew gently

against his fury face, he looked up at the full moon in the sky. He wondered if she was okay, if she was happy and safe in her warm bed, if it was right for him

to have ended up so far away… And as he thought this a shadowy figure appeared before him almost instantly. The shadow turned into the form of a dark

skinned girl dressed all in black, accept for two blood red combs pulling her hair from her face. The mighty Fala had a genuine smile on her face for the first

time in a thousand years.

"Well hello there little one." Fala said to the small fury creature at her feat. "Are you lost?"

And with those words Fala picked up Mr. Higgins and walked towards her home in New Mayhem.

* * *

**Strange twist hu? Seems like Mr. Higgins is on a world win adventure!**

**Cookies to reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hay guy sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been too busy making sweets for**

**My main squeeze! I'm in LOVE! Anyway this is where it gets interesting!**

**Enjoy and Please Review**!

* * *

The coolness of the autumn air made her short light brown hair commence into small brief dances, as her large hazel eyes

took in what lay around her. She had never walked by herself alone even when her beloved fuzzy friend was still by her side

and now on her way home from elementary school she was lost. As her quite steps walked over paved streets onto grassy

forests and towards gobbled steps, her tiny body grew tired. But, with great determination that one would not expect from

someone so small, Little Cammy Milfarm walked on till she reached a gate covered in black flowers that almost entirely

covered a sign that she could barley read anyway. Silently mouthing out the word "May," she scrunched up her face in

confusion because it was already early October; Cammy shook her head and thought to herself how weird grownups were,

as she continued walking.

Her sleepiness had made her cross as she had passed her bedtime, which was seven o'clock, and whatever stranger that

came past her looking at the child in confusion, she gave a mean little glare that just made her even cuter. As she never did

care how those older then her considered her sweet, she pushed past any annoying person clad in black out of her way to

reach a building who's name she could not read, for a quick snack. The place had funny little tables shaped like mushrooms

that made the little one even hungrier. Pulling out her Hello Kitty lunch box she started eating the green apple her mommy

had packed for her, ignoring the scary people sitting around the tables near her looking with amazement at her. When she

quickly finished her tart snack her now lazy large eyes scanned the place she was in. The mirrored walls were cracked and

the floor misty as broken glass and other trash littered random parts of the place, the small child wondered why the house's

mommy never cleaned up. With her disgust growing she started on her chocolate milk when a large shadow grew upon her

in the already dim room. "May I join you little one," said the shadow in silky deep voice. Slightly raising her left eyebrow

that she had learned from her daddy, the little girl slowly nodded her head. "Thank you," said what now turned into a man

and sat down beside her. Glacier green eyes filled with intense interest stared at her nonchalant hazel ones. " My name is

Siete, by the way. What is yours?" said the man as he took out a pale artisan hand to shake her tiny free one.

* * *

**Chocolate cheesecake for Reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

I feel **cheated **and **betrayed** by one of my readers.You **KNOW **who**YOU** are...I am greatly saddened by this. For the rest of you I thank you dearly for your support and patience.

Author's Note: The following happened before Cammy's appearance in New Mayhem.

* * *

Brown fluffy fuzz was all he saw when he opened his eyes and a rather tiny and tasteful bowtie as well. Five thousand years

of confrontations had not prepared him for this.Jager, the almighty egyption vampire, flung the cuddly object across his

sleeping chamber only to watch it be easily caught by the love of his life."Fala…" Jager stated choosing his words wisely as

he observed the eerie smile on her face, " What in the name of O'Sirius were you thinking?" In a voice that was almost too

polite, Jager cringed at her reply." I brought you a gift, my sweet," she said with the usual purring whenever she spoke to

him. Jager's eyes fell onto what she was cradling so dearly. It was a stuffed brown bear dressed ever so smartly with a red

bowtie; his eyes at the moment held the slightest look of curiosity, which the tanned man found extremely amusing

"You got me a teddy-b" he was about to continue when she burst out "Is he not Cute!"

Not wanting to upset her he laid his eyes on the odd furry thing again. Something was not right, now thething had a look

upon his face of annoyance as if to say "How dare you call me cute," and seemed to be looking up at Fala as she giggled

and hugged it closer to her chest. Jager didn't know what he found more disturbing, the fact that his beloved, the love of

his life; who only giggled when she set people and all things alike a flame; was now acting delighted because of a stuffed

bear, or that the so called bear seemed to be alive and was at the moment unimpressed by his current company. And with

another brief look at the strange toy, his illusioned green eyes turned to Fala as he quickly said,

"Thank you, " he disappeared into the night to find prey.

There was nothing like a good hunt to clear the mind.

* * *

Please Review! 

Peach cobbler for all!


End file.
